bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Stronk
is a BakuFusion. He combines with Spatterix to form Scorptak. Information Description Stronk is a potent combatant with a terrifying appearance. A snake-like skeleton lets him slither undetected towards enemies. An all terrain warrior, Stronk can climb or crawl almost anything. When in close proximity to enemies, Stronk offers a deadly blow with his stinger tail that injects a poisonous toxin. Stronk fuses with Spatterix to form the ferocious Scorptak. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in Evil Arrival, stating that he "admires the hatred that the Nomadic Mechtogan had in their hearts". He appeared in Wiseman Cometh, trying to defeat the Brawlers by summoning Mechtavius Destroyer. He eventually failed once all the Nonet Bakugan lost control of their Mechtogan. In Mysterious Bond, he was seen with the other Nonet Bakugan in ball form. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he and Spatterix combined to form Scorptak and faced Jaakor, Orbeum, and Skytruss. They overpowered the three alone, but once Magmafury was formed, the duo was defeated. In Battle for Bakugan Land, he and Spatterix combine to form Scorptak and face off against Drago and Reptak. After taking an onslaught from the Battle Suits Combustoid and Defendtrix, they lost and returned to their separate forms. In Countdown to Doomsday, he is seen battling the Brawlers and combines with Spatterix to become Scorptak yet again. In Enemy Infiltration, he was used to summon Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. He was later wandering around the cave when he ran into Skytruss and Orbeum. He chased them out of the cave until they were ambushed by Spatterix. The duo battled Skytruss and Orbeum, and launched them away with a booby trap set by Spatterix. In Gunz Lives, he, Spatterix, and Worton fend off the Brawlers using their own Battle Suits. It is later revealed that they were being manipulated into giving the Wiseman the energy he needed to reveal his true form, Coredegon. In Evil Evolution, he is seen being defeated by Coredegon along with the other Nonets. Stronk is later trapped in a cave leading to the Doom Dimension with the other Nonet Bakugan by Wiseman. They later escape from the cave (without Worton) and begin to battle Mechtavius Destroyer. In Evil vs. Evil, he and Spatterix combine to form Scorptak. They manage to deal a large amount of damage, however, they return to their normal forms and are slain by Mechtavius Destroyer. Stronk's and Spatterix's energy become part of Mechtavius Destroyer, which causes him to grow bigger. In Blast From the Past, he was shown in a flashback being killed by Mechtavius Destroyer. ; Ability Cards * Vacuum Stride (Pacan Stride) * Land Tomb Physical Game Stronk has been seen in every Attribute except Subterra. A Pyrus Stronk has 870 Gs, a Darkus Stronk has 870 Gs, a Ventus Stronk has 880 Gs, and a Haos Stronk has 920 or 900 Gs. The holes on its back used to combine with Spatterix can also be used to hold two separate BakuNanos. Trivia *He opens similar to Saurus in ball form. *His ball form in the anime has two extra spikes that fold out near his head, representing his bladed shoulders. The game version of Stronk doesn't include these. *He has a DNA Code area on his anime ball form. *His open ball form is similar to Wormquake and Centipoid's. Category:Bakugan Category:BakuFusion Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Deceased Bakugan